


Вечные знамения

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, драма
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22409263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Герда отправляется на поиски Кая.
Kudos: 5





	Вечные знамения

**История первая. О зеркале, Эриках и осколках**

Ну, начнём! Когда наша история наконец-то закончится, мы прочтём на шесть тысяч девятьсот двадцать три слова больше, чем было прочитано нами до той минуты, но пока что нам остаётся только приступить к чтению, если хотим узнать, о чём тут речь.

Как вы, наверное, все знаете, в Аду живёт много всякой разнообразной нечисти, которая целыми днями только делает, что снуёт туда-обратно между кругами этого отвратительного места, голосит почём зря, да творит всякие пакости. Среди всей этой кутерьмы особенно выделяются подвижные как ртуть чертенята по имени Эрик. 

Не удивляйтесь, их так много, и так они похожи друг на друга, что и имя у них одно на всех. Тем более, никто не считает, сколько их там на самом деле: то зашибут одного-другого ненароком, то нового случайно создадут из уродливого нароста на стене или завалявшейся в кармане мятого плаща старой сосновой шишки, зачем-то подобранной на кладбище. 

Эрики известны как существа в одинаковой степени бестолковые и бессмысленные, так что, когда они случайно расколотили зеркало, принадлежавшее самому Сатане, никто особо и не удивился. Кого-то из них, кто под руку подвернулся, развоплотили, кого-то просто наказали, а кого-то на всякий случай даже похвалили. А вот что делать с зеркалом, не знал никто. 

Слишком уж оно было непростым, потому что отражало всю самую суть того, кто в него смотрелся, делая отражения либо еще более неприятным, чем оно было, либо гораздо более прекрасным, а может быть, просто, добавляло неожиданных черт, о наличии которых красующийся перед волшебным стеклом даже не подозревал. Нельзя было такие волшебные осколки просто так смести веником и в ведро выкинуть, даже самый бестолковый Эрик это понимал. 

Поэтому никто не удивился, когда Сатана забрал все самые мелкие кусочки разбившегося зеркала себе, чтобы тщательно обдумать всё на досуге. А обдумав, он размахнулся своей жуткой когтистой лапой как можно сильнее, да забросил их всех прямо на Небеса, заранее веселясь тому, какой переполох там поднимется, когда все ангелы увидят свою собственную суть, о которой, может быть, даже и не подозревали. Однако получилось всё, конечно же, совсем не по плану Сатаны.

**История вторая. О Кае и Герде**

В большом и не очень приветливом городе, где множество машин, людей, магазинов и огромных дизайнерских квартир, жили ангел и демон. Нет, конечно, они жили не вместе, просто так часто и с такой радостью встречались друг с другом, что всем привыкли говорить именно так: «жили ангел и демон». Хотя они даже не были друзьями, и демон совсем не нравился ангелу. По крайней мере, так он говорил, важно и степенно.

Ангел весь был важный и степенный. Он был очень светлый и очень правильный: верил, что твёрдо знает, как правильно и как неправильно, любил всё живое и вкусные обеды – желательно, в сопровождении демона. Если бы вы спросили, как же так получается, что демон вовсе ему не нравится, но обедать он предпочитает именно с ним, ангел поджал бы губы, тряхнул своими светлыми волосами и ушёл, оставив вас с ощущением, что вы задали какой-то очень неправильный вопрос.  
Демон был его полной противоположностью. 

Во-первых, он был тёмный, живой и подвижный. Во-вторых, нередко сомневался, что же такое правильно, и как оно всё так получается. И, наконец, в самых главных, он твёрдо знал, что ангел ему нравится. Наверное, если бы он не слышал так часто именно из этих ангельских уст, что демоны не могут любить, он бы даже задумался о том, что такое любовь, и как она применима к разным существам, но он слишком привык верить своему ангелу на слово.

Ангела звали Кай, а демона Герда. То есть, конечно, Азирафель и Кроули.  
У них был садик с розами, шкаф с книгами и Бабушка, которая рассказывала им самые чудесные истории: про белых райских пчёлок и чёрных адских мух, про далёкий невиданный мир и про чарующую Снежную королеву. 

Герда не очень любила эти сказки. Ей совсем не нравилось, как гордый и красивый Кай, становясь ещё красивее в своём праведном гневе, рассказывает, как он победит Снежную королеву и уничтожит её – но было видно, что на самом деле ему нравятся все эти истории, он с жадностью слушает любое упоминание про красоту и великолепие Снежной королевы, будто совсем не замечая, как больно эти сказки ранят маленькую верную Герду. 

Несколько раз Кай рассказывал, будто он видел сквозь зимнее окно прекрасные сани, в которых сидела закутанную в богатую шубу фигура – и сердце Герды рвалось на части, когда она замечала, каким восторгом горят глаза её ангела во время этих рассказов. Чаще всего эти рассказы заканчивались самыми упоительными попойками, до которых и ангел, и демон были большими охотниками, особенно если это были совместные попойки.

Однажды Кай как всегда копался в своих книжках, и тут часы на башне пробили пять. Кай поднял голову и почувствовал, как что-то кольнуло его прямо в сердце. Он с испугом прижал руку к груди, постарался выровнять дыхание и решил, что прямо сейчас сварит себе какао, хотя обычно, как и положено добропорядочному англичанину, предпочитал в это время суток пить чай. Кай огляделся на своей маленькой кухоньке в поисках молока и ковшика, и вдруг увидел, как мала, неприглядна и старомодна была и его кухня, и его книжная полка, и его нелепый наряд, и он сам, хотя он, несомненно, был достоин гораздо лучшего.

— Ужасно, — пробормотал он, выбегая на улицу, — и как я сам раньше этого не видел? А Герда тоже хороша, никогда не могла мне сказать, как отвратительно я выгляжу. Сама-то всегда в стильных дизайнерских шмотках щеголяет!  
Пока Кай бежал до квартиры Герды, он успел завестись до совершенно невыносимого состояния, и это дало свои плоды: он терзал пальцами дверной звонок, пока дверь, наконец, не распахнулась, явив миру заспанную Герду, чьи рыжие волосы были всклокочены, а на лице не было вечных солнцезащитных очков.

— Как хорошо, что ты не успела надеть свои очки, — произнес Кай вместо приветствия, входя в прихожую. — Давно хотел тебе сказать, что они совершенно ужасны и безбожно тебе не идут. Впрочем, я согласен, что они необходимы: тот кошмар, который являют миру твои глаза, необходимо прикрывать.

Герда пропустила Кая вперёд, а теперь стояла, опершись плечом о стену и слушая его слова, такие несвойственные этому доброму и любящему всё живое ангелу. Казалось, что чья-то злая воля заставляет его произносить всё это – а ведь так оно и было, всему виной был тот кусочек зеркала, которое разбили Эрики и осколки которого Сатана хотел зашвырнуть на Небеса. Пришло время нам узнать, что случилось в тот момент.

Когда Сатана хорошенько размахнулся и кинул все-все-все до единого осколки разбитого зеркала вверх, он никак не мог знать, что именно сейчас на Небесах происходит один из тренировочных боёв, на который вышло множество ангелов в сияющих доспехах. Они стояли друг напротив друга, готовые нападать и защищаться, ожидая лишь сигнала. И сигнал был дан — один из ангелов вострубил, и войско стало демонстрировать свои умения. Они красиво и сильно махали своими мечами, они защищались щитами, они делали всё по правилам воинского искусства. 

И те осколки зеркала, которые попали на ангельские огненные мечи, сгорели от них без следа – а те, которые прилетели прямо на щиты, осыпались на Землю, чтобы там попасть в сердца людей. И в сердце одного-единственного ангела, который сразу увидел, как ужасно всё вокруг, как прекрасен и горд он сам и как недостойно его сияния всё окружение, включая миленькую маленькую Герду. 

Это было немножечко грустно, потому что Кай привык к Герде, но больше он не собирался сидеть сложа руки – особенно теперь, когда он воочию увидел, что и её стильная квартира на самом деле глупа, а сама она ужасна. Даже хвалёный садик, в котором Герда растила свои розы, оказался ерундой, так что Кай, оскорбляющим ураганом промчавшись по её дому, решил, что срочно нужно что-то делать. Только вот он пока не решил, что именно.

Впрочем, одно действие он всё же предпринял: в своих умных книжках ангел давно прочитал, а также знал это еще из тех небесных курсов, которые он проходил на Небесах, что для того, чтобы начать что-то новое, нужно сжечь старое. Поэтому Кай, оставив Герду и дальше недоумевать у стены, удалился в свою квартирку, устроил там самый настоящий поджог, а сам отправился гулять на главную городскую площадь, искренне надеясь, что дальнейший путь сам собой ляжет ему под ноги. Так оно и вышло.

Когда мимо площади с оглушительным ревом пронеслись все пожарные машины, направлявшиеся к дому Кая, а все зеваки убежали смотреть, как тушат пожар, на дороге показался шикарный кабриолет. Кай неплохо разбирался в машинах: у Герды была раритетная старая Бентли, которую та любила как живое существо, а еще Герда много рассказывала Каю об автомобилях, марках и статусности машин, так что сейчас он с первого взгляда смог определить, что подъехавшее ландо было воистину элитным.

— Садись, — махнула рукой фигура из автомобиля. — Я прекрасно знаю, что на самом деле нет никакой разницы, что кабриолет, что велосипед, но тебе хотелось именно такого, правда?

Кай степенно кивнул, а потом забрался внутрь машины. Его поразило, что вблизи Снежная королева оказалась молодым растрёпанным мальчишкой, но всё остальное казалось ангелу таким верным и правильным, таким наконец-то достойным его сияния, что он решил не обращать внимания на все эти мелочи и, как сказала бы Герда, вопиющие несостыковки. При воспоминании о Герде что-то всколыхнулось в сердце Кая, но Снежная королева сверкнула на него красными глазами и мягко поцеловала в лоб, после чего он забыл и Герду, и Бабушку, и розы, и всех своих друзей и приятелей. 

Кабриолет мчался всё быстрее, ангел смотрел на то, как они перестали ехать по дороге и стали лететь по воздуху, и ему совсем не было страшно. Он не вспоминал ничего, а помнил лишь то, что его новый знакомый по имени Адам приехал за ним, чтобы, наконец-то, воздать ему давно причитающиеся почести.

**История третья. О ванной комнате и женщине с мужским именем**

Дни шли за днями, а о Кае не было никаких вестей. Герда не знала, что и думать. Когда она впервые услышала, что его дома сгорел дотла, она бросилась туда и громко звала Кая, обещала никогда больше с ним не спорить, просила простить всё её каверзы и шалости. Всё было тщетно. Кай не отвечал.

Вернувшись домой, Герда пыталась позвонить Бабушке, но та была слишком занята, чтобы сейчас разговаривать с ней, хотя Герда просила совсем о немногом: лишь ответить ей на несколько вопросов и утешить, пообещав, что Кай не умер, и что он обязательно вернётся. Бабушка молчала, и тогда Герда решила, что ей ничего не остаётся, кроме как отправиться на поиски Кая самостоятельно. В городе уже шептались, что Кая забрала Снежная королева, поэтому Герда понимала, что кроме неё её ангела не спасёт никто, хоть сама она в Снежную королеву и не верила.

Первым делом Герда собрала с собой в дорогу запас тёмных очков, которые имели отвратительно свойство биться и теряться, а также оставила ключ под ковриком, в надежде, что Кай вернётся раньше и, как всегда, отправится к ней. Еще она попросила жившего у неё домового, который любил прикидываться безобразным пятном у двери в комнату, присматривать за цветами, а потом села в Бентли и помчалась вперёд так быстро, как только могла. И как не могла тоже.

Герда ехала вперёд и вперёд, не разбирая дороги. Она надеялась, что как только поймёт, что Кай проходил или проезжал где-то здесь, она сразу будет знать, что делать, а потому решила, что пока и думать о каком-то плане не стоит. Как сказал бы её домовой, Герда слишком много о себе возомнила.

Спустя какое-то время она устала и решила остановиться отдохнуть, хотя в глубине души считала, что не имеет на это никакого права, будучи всё время обязана мчаться вперёд и вперёд, пока не увидит Кая. Или, хотя бы, пока Бентли не потребуется дозаправка.

Герда остановилась у строгого дома, похожего то ли на гостиницу, то ли на офис, то ли на что-то еще, но очень мало – на жилой дом. Однако что-то влекло её именно сюда.

На пороге её встретила такая же строгая дама, одетая в пышные белые одежды и с такой великолепной причёской волосок к волоску, что Герда всем своим существом почувствовала, как запылились её волосы, как они непослушно вьются по плечам, как она устала и испачкалась в дороге.

— Проходи, дитя, — сказала дама красивым грудным голосом. — Проходи и отдохни, ты проделала долгий путь.

Герда хотела возразить, что её путь только начался, да и проехала она не так уж много, но решила не спорить со строгой дамой, тем более, ей и в самом деле очень хотелось отдохнуть, с каждым шагом всё сильнее. Она проследовала сквозь множество комнат до очень большой и всё равно очень строгой ванной, где её уже ждала огромная пена, приятные запахи, мягкие полотенца и даже милая резиновая уточка. Герда скинула платье и опустилась в горячую воду, чувствуя, как начинает расслабляться и отдыхать каждая мышца её напряжённого тела.

После того как Герда вылезла из ванны, она облачилась в мягкий белоснежный халат, с удивлением заметив в зеркале, как красиво смотрятся на этой белизне её рыжие волосы, чистые и мягкие, пахнущие дорогим шампунем, который принесла ей строгая дама. Герда прошла в комнаты, где её ждала огромная кровать со множеством подушек и таким же приятным нежным запахом, как та пена, которая окружала её в ванной. Позволив усталости окончательно овладеть собой, Герда уснула, едва коснувшись подушки головой. Она твёрдо решила, что утром, едва на небе займётся рассвет, она уже будет ехать дальше, чтобы как можно скорее найти Кая.

Наутро Герда проснулась поздно, и виной тому были плотные шторы на окнах, которые она не заметила вечером. Сквозь них не проходил ни один лучик солнечного света, поэтому она не сумела заметить уже давно царящий на дворе день. Герда набросила халат и выбежала из комнаты, торопясь скорее отправиться в путь, но увидела строгую даму, которая предлагала ей сначала выпить чашечку ароматного свежезаваренного кофе, а потом посетить бодрящий душ. Герда не могла отказать такой любезной хозяйке, к тому же, она поняла, что даже не познакомилась с этой женщиной, которую почему-то звали мужским именем Михаил.

После душа бодрая Герда собиралась найти хозяйку, чтобы попросить у неё своё дорожное платье, но Михаил будто вознеслась на Небеса – её нигде не было. Промаявшись до вечера, Герда снова приняла расслабляющую ванну со множеством пены и забавной уточкой, а потом отправилась спать, предварительно распахнув все шторы – которые утром оказались тщательно задёрнуты.

Твёрдо решив серьёзно поговорить с Михаил, Герда вновь не сумела найти эту странную строгую даму, хотя тщательно обыскала весь дом, заглянув в каждую комнату. Так прошёл ещё один день, а потом ещё один, и ещё… Каждое утро Герде становилось всё сложнее просыпаться, а каждый вечер её всё раньше тянуло в прекрасную ванную комнату, а после в спальню, где каждое утро шторы были закрыты, даже если с вечера Герда тщательно раскрывала их так, чтобы их положение было невозможно изменить.

Однажды вечером Герда выглянула в окно и увидела, что на улице идёт мягкий нежный снег – такой же мягкий, нежный и белый, как те халаты, в которых она ходила по дому строгой дамы. Герда смотрела за окно и вспоминала, как Бабушка рассказывала о белый райский пчёлках и чёрных адских мухах, как Кай собирался победить Снежную королеву, а потом пропал… Герда тряхнула отросшими до лопаток рыжими волосами, схватила ключи и выбежала из дома как была: в мягком белом халате и лёгких домашних тапочках, позволявших двигаться по блестящему полу так бесшумно, будто балерина. 

Она вскочила в Бентли, завела мотор и умчалась скорее вперёд, прочь от дома строгой Михаил, чья безукоризненная причёска волосок к волоску навсегда осталась где-то позади, вместе с ворохом чистых мягких полотенец и резиновых уточек для ванны.

**История четвертая. О Принце и Принцессе**

Когда Герда проехала на своём Бентли достаточно, чтобы остановиться и передохнуть, она сразу же остановилась на обочине и уснула прямо за рулём, кутаясь в свой мягкий халат, а потом снова продолжила путь. Так она ехала, изредка покупая еду прямо из окошка или позволяя себе остановиться и заснуть ненадолго, чтобы набраться сил. Она чувствовала, что её верная Бентли очень недовольна их путешествием, но ничего не могла с этим поделать. 

Сначала в автомобиле перестал работать магнитофон, и тогда Герда была вынуждена петь любимые песни своим голосом или просто стучать мелодию пальцами на руле, а это было очень неудобно, ведь Герда сжимала его изо всех сил. Потом перестала работать печка, и милый халат уже не спасал от ночных холодов – к тому же, он стал грязно-серым и потерял весь тот строгий и изящный вид, каким было всё в доме строгой дамы Михаил. 

Перестала переключаться одна из передач, но это совершенно не устрашило Герду, она просто перестала её использовать. Того, что у Бентли могут отказать тормоза, она не боялась – в конце концов, если ехать без них, то можно найти Кая гораздо быстрее. Поломка руля тоже не пугала: прямая дорога короче, чем извилистая. Наконец отказали фары, и Герда, испугавшись, что следующим в пункте поломок станет мотор, решила найти тех, кто поможет ей отремонтировать машину.

Она остановилась неподалёку от едва угадываемых в темноте очертаний какого-то большого и праздничного дома. Справедливо рассудив, что вряд ли кто-то занимается ремонтом автомобилей по ночам, Герда уронила голову на руль и уснула, а утром проснулась от того, что прямо на блестящий чёрный капот её автомобиля опустились две птицы. Ворон и Ворона. Герда учтиво поздоровалась с ними, как когда-то учила Бабушка, хотя нельзя сказать, что обрадовалась этой встрече: что-то в этих птицах ей очень не нравилось. Герда подумала, что Ворон и Ворона могут помочь ей отыскать Кая, а потому по очереди вежливо и осторожно пожала их лапки, услышав, что её новых знакомых зовут Гавриил и Вельзевул, а большой и праздничный дом – это дворец Принцессы, носящий название Жасминового дворца.

Они рассказали Герде, что, скорее всего, её поиски близки к успешному финалу: не так давно к их самой умной на свете Принцессе посватался такой же умный и обходительный Принц.

— Конечно, это он! — воскликнула Герда, воспрянув духом и даже захлопав в ладоши (правда, циничная Ворона решила, что таким образом она просто пыталась согреться). — Кай прочёл все книги, который смог достать, и он очень, очень умный! Скажите, достопочтенные Гавриил и Вельзевул, как он выглядел?

— Как рохля какой-то, — закаркал Ворон, горделиво выпячивая грудь, украшенную боевым орденом. — Как мягкий тюфяк, хотя нам в королевстве нужны настоящие боевые машины!

— Да, это точно мой Кай! Он нежный ангел и совсем неспособен к боевым действиям! — Герда, казалось, была вне себя от радости.

— Не вижу в этом особый радости, — пробормотал Ворон, но получил от Вороны ощутимый тычок крылом в бок так, что чуть не свалился с капота.

— Он ростом выше среднего, в очках и с тёмными волосами, — добросовестно дополнила образ Принца Ворона, и Герда тут же впала в отчаянье, ведь у её Кая волосы были светлые!

— Смотри на вещи проще, — прокаркала Ворона, — твой халат тоже когда-то был белый.

Это утешение, как ни странно, возымело свое действие, и Герда стала слёзно просить Ворона и Ворону отвести её к Принцу.

— Откуда нам знать, что ты не лазутчик вражеской армии? Может быть, у тебя не просто солнечные очки, а хитроумное записывающее устройство? — спросил Гавриил, воинственно изогнув крыло.

— Но разве сейчас война? — растерянно произнесла Герда, оглядываясь по сторонам, где не было никаких примет боевой обстановки, а были лишь невинные и весёлые зимние забавы.

— Нет, но мы все ждём её каждый день! Ждём Великую Битву! Принцесса ищет её приметы во всех газетах и своей Специальной Книге Пророчеств, наша армия всегда стоит наготове, а теперь и Принц тоже занимается штудированием газет!

— Но с кем вы собираетесь воевать? Разве ваши соседи хотят напасть на вас?

— Мы не рассказываем своих секретов первым встречным! — ответила Ворона, и Герда начала терять терпение.

— Пожалуйста, попросите Принца выйти ко мне. Он увидит, что это я – и сразу скажет вам, что я никакой не лазутчик вражеской армии, а просто его Герда.

Они пререкались еще около четверти часа, а потом Ворона, наконец, согласилась отправиться к Принцу и Принцессе, оставив Герду под присмотром своего супруга.

Вскоре Принц и Принцесса появились на дорожке, ведущей от дворца к воротам, рядом с которыми стояла Бентли. О, конечно же, это был не Кай! Принц, несомненно, был добрым малым, он очень любил свою Принцессу и её газеты, смешно поправлял очки и ласково смотрел из-под них, но это был не Кай! Герда чувствовала, что в уголках её глаз закипают слёзы усталости и разочарования, однако Принцесса успела разрядить обстановку.

— Вы ездите тут по ночам? Удивительно, что вы еще ни с кем не столкнулись! И совсем неудивительно, что ваша колесница сломалась! Пойдёмте, мы устроим небольшой светский раут, вы отогреетесь, а мои слуги покуда осмотрят и починят вашу карету. Надеюсь, если за это время чья-то армия решит напасть на нас, сначала её военачальник пришлёт моему главнокомандующему почтового голубя.

Принцесса изъяснялась несколько старомодно и чуточку высокопарно, называя машину каретой или колесницей, SMS почтовым голубем, а вечернее посещение гостей светским раутом. Это было так непередаваемо мило, что все давно смирились с этим чудачеством Принцессы и даже нередко говорили так же. В Жасминовом дворце царили мир и благополучие, несмотря на то, что все здесь ждали Великой Битвы.

Спустя несколько часов Герда, сытая, умытая и довольная, в новой одежде и башмаках, с расчесанными и даже заплетёнными волосами, стояла перед сверкающей на солнце Бентли, которая выглядела как новая и ласково подмигивала ей фарами. От избытка чувств обняв на прощание Принца и Принцессу, а также потрепав по перьям Ворона и Ворону — что те расценили как крайнюю фамильярность — Герда вскочила в автомобиль и умчалась на страшной скорости.

— Ах, посмотрите же на это, — сказала Ворона, покачиваясь на лапках и насмешливо ероша перья острым клювом. — И она правда верит, что сумеет вернуть его любовь!

— Словно ангелы умеют любить, — вторил ей Ворон, задирая голову так, чтобы тяжёлый блестящий клюв был устремлён прямо в Небеса.

— Замолчите, несносные созданья! — одёрнула их Принцесса, а Принц просто покачал головой и неодобрительно посмотрел. — Давайте все вместе верить, что у них всё получится!

— У вас же получилось, — всё же сказал Принц, на что Ворон и Ворона возмущённо встопорщили перья.

— Мы – это другое! — каркнула Вельзевул, подскакивая от негодования.

— Мы – это совсем другое! — как всегда, поддакнул ей Гавриил.

Анафема заливисто расхохоталась, а потом обеспокоенно спросила:

— Вы всё проверили? Карету тщательно отремонтировали? На ней достаточно сверкающих ленточек и амулетов? Вы положили в коллекцию кантри-дисков? Протерли стёкла и проверили клаксон? Обмотали багажник красивой шуршащей бумагой, которая так мило шелестит на ветру?

— Лучше, чем было! — самодовольно отрапортовал Ворон.

— Хоть это и казалось невозможным, — добавила Ворона, вспомнив сверкающую чёрную полировку Бентли.

Принцесса удовлетворённо кивнула, и Принц увёл её искать новые приметы и пророчества в их маленьком королевстве. Ворон и Ворона остались нести свою службу дальше, старательно вглядываясь вдаль и стараясь угадать любые признаки Великой Битвы.

_Бентли мчится по ухабистой дороге. Кроули смотрит вперёд уставшими глазами, уже столько времени не ведавшими сна. Его ведёт то странное чувство, которому он не знает названия, но которое Азирафаэль, наверное, назвал бы любовью. Если бы хотя бы на мгновение допустил, что демоны умеют любить._

**История пятая. О разбойниках — больших и маленьких**

Разбойников, живших вокруг той дороги, по которой ехала Бентли, привлекло урчание незнакомого в их краях мотора, сверкание ленточек, шуршание бумаги на ветру и перезвон амулетов. Разбойники все как один выбежали на дорогу, а Атаманша даже умудрилась вскочить в быстро катящуюся машину и усесться на пассажирское сидение рядом с Гердой.  
— Миленькие очочки, — зацепила она грязным корявым пальцем, таким, будто им копались в земле где-то на кладбище, стильные очки Герды и сдернула их у нее с носа. — Поделишься?  
Не сбавляя скорости, Герда коротко кивнула, надеясь, что на этом Атаманша отстанет, однако этого не произошло.  
— Меня зовут Мамаша Хастур, — хрипло представилась разбойница, обнажая зубы в не самой приятной улыбке.

Больше всего на свете Герде хотелось сказать «Проваливай, Мамаша», но она была очень благовоспитанной, а потому процедила сквозь стиснутые зубы что-то вроде «Не могу сказать, что ситуация располагает, но мне очень приятно».

— Куда это ты так мчишься сквозь пространство и, кажется, даже время? — спросила Атаманша, вертя в руках очки.

— Я ищу Кая, — ответила Герда, всё так же не отвлекаясь от дороги.

— Кто он такой, этот Кай? — поинтересовалась Мамаша Хастур светским тоном, в котором откровенно сквозили недовольные нотки: Бентли всё дальше улетала от разбойничьей берлоги, так что пора было прекращать любезности и переходить к решительным действиям.

Герда на секунду отвлеклась, чтобы как можно искуснее рассказать о Кае. Она хотела, чтобы Атаманша поняла, как он прекрасен, и что Герда на самом деле очень торопится, так что не стоит ей мешать, но всё вышло совсем наоборот: почувствовав мгновение, Мамаша Хастур, с криком «Да мы же сейчас отправимся в тартарары!» схватила за руль и решительно развернулась прямо поперёк дороги. Бентли, не привыкшая к такому обращению, пораженно заглохла, а Герда непонимающе уставилась на окруживших автомобиль разбойников. Они в мгновение ока растащили все звенящие амулеты и красивые ленточки, оторвали фары, вырвали зеркала и клаксон, сорвали блестящие крылья, сдернули с багажника шуршащую на ветру бумагу.

— Что смотришь? — грубо сказала Мамаша Хастур. — Поехали, покажу тебя своему наследничку. Настоящий разбойник, хоть и мелкий пока. Ну, пошевеливайся!

Герда, совершенно ошарашенная происходящим, послушно поехала туда, куда указывала ей грубая Атаманша. Чем ближе подходила дорогу к логову разбойников, тем жалобнее и грустнее скрипела Бентли, не привыкшая ни к подобным ямам, ни к подобному обращению. У Герды на душе скребли кошки, но она твёрдо решила, что как только разбойники уснут, она сбежит от них, даже если дальше ей придётся двигаться пешком.

Однако всё снова вышло совсем не так, как она предполагала.

— Кого это ты притащила? — раздался голос из глубины пещеры разбойников, едва только Герда и Атаманша показались у входа. — Я же просил собаку, а не какую-то девчонку! Три года прошу, хоть какого-нибудь самого завалящегося пса!

— Не было собаки, только вот девчонка на машине попалась! — Мамаша Хастур заговорила непривычным, откровенно лебезящим голосом, а весь её вид выражал стремление угодить загадочному баловню.

— На машине? Это круто. На какой машине?

— На Бентли, — проговорила Герда, в очередной раз понадеявшись, что, если она будет честно и вежливо отвечать на вопросы, ей удастся ускользнуть от разбойников без особых потерь.

— Ух ты! Это же ископаемое, как динозавры! — Мальчишка, наконец, вылез к свету, и Герда увидела подростка лет четырнадцати, с длинными чёрными волосами и довольно миловидными чертами лица, по которому, впрочем, было видно, что избалован он донельзя.

Будто угадав её мысли, Мамаша Хастур полыхнула своей трубкой и с гордостью сказала:

— Избалован он у меня так, что никаким принцесскам не снилось! Детей надо баловать, тогда из них вырастут настоящие разбойники! Я так считаю!

Герда вежливо кивнула, никак не комментируя происходящее.

— Меня зовут Маг, — сказал мальчишка, оглядывая её с ног до головы пристально и довольно презрительно. — А тебя? И откуда у тебя Бентли? И куда ты на ней направлялась?

— Представь себе, искала какого-то мальчишку по имени Кай! — Мамаша Хастур спешила поделиться той информацией, которую знала, чтобы заслужить похвалу, но Маг топнул ногой и, помахав рукой у носа, протянул:

— Опять напилась и рядом с помойной ямой валялась? От тебя дерьмом несёт! Иди, мы сами разберёмся!

Атаманша, улыбаясь так, будто наследник сказал ей что-то очень смешное, послушно удалилась, а Герде пришлось отвечать на миллион вопросов Мага.  
Она рассказала ему о том, почему оказалась на этой дороге. О том, как давно она ищет Кая и совершенно не представляет, где его найти, ведь она даже не уверена, что Кай на самом деле уехал со Снежной королевой. О том, сколько раз отчаянье в её душе сменялось надеждой – и наоборот. Как ей помогали на её пути – и как мешали. Как сейчас разбойники растащили с Бентли всё, до чего смогли дотянуться, но она даже не просит вернуть ей машину, она просит лишь отпустить её, чтобы она смогла отправиться на поиски. Ведь что-то подсказывает ей, что либо у неё вскоре кончатся силы, либо она наконец-то найдёт Кая. 

Маг слушал внимательно, не перебивая. На его избалованном лице залегла морщинка между бровей, в глазах мелькали мысли, которые были непривычны ему и малознакомы, он удивлялся, как и откуда они вообще взялись в его голове. Наконец маленький разбойник решительно вскочил и, схватив Герду за руку, решительно потащил её следом за собой куда-то в гущу вечерних пьянок и гулянок шайки.

— Быстро верните всё, что вы растащили с Бентли, — голос Мага тихий, но разбойники выполнили его приказание мгновенно, после чего удалились.

— Всё я тебе не отдам. Вот эти красивые звенящие амулеты и шуршащая на ветру бумага, все ленточки, фары и клаксон и оставлю себе. У тебя есть несколько пар тёмных очков, так что тебе я оставлю две, а остальные заберу себе. Завтра утром я покажу тебе свой старый автомобиль, снимем фары с него и поставим на твою Бентли. Крылья всё равно уже обратно не повесить, эти идиоты слишком их измяли. Пойдём, я хочу послушать ещё чудесных историй, а утром я, так и быть, отпущу тебя, если они мне понравятся.

Всю ночь Герда рассказывала Магу самые разные истории – о сотворении звёзд и о маленьких слизняках, с которыми в детстве так любил возиться Кай. О бескрайних винных погребах и о нежных розовых кустах. О вечной дружбе и случайном предательстве. Об автомобилях и телефонах. О мировом господстве и яблочных садах в пригородах Лондона. О глупых смешных фокусниках, о белых райских пчёлках и чёрных адских мухах. А Маг слушал и никак не мог уснуть, потому что одна история казалась ему прекраснее другой.

— Что будет, если я не отпущу тебя, а оставлю, чтобы ты рассказывала мне сказки и вообще стала мне нянькой? — спросил Маг утром, и Герда устало и печально улыбнулась.

— Совсем недолго я буду рассказывать тебе прекрасные истории, а потом зачахну от тоски.

— По этому своему Каю, который бросил тебя ради Снежной королевы?

— Да, мой дорогой Маг, по моему Каю. Если я не спасу его от Снежной королевы, то он замёрзнет в её дворце, и я больше никогда его не увижу.

Маг отвёл Герду к своему старому автомобилю, который уже давно был не в состоянии ездить куда-то, а только грустно стоял под дождями и снегом. Они кое-как прикрутили его маленькие и неудобные фары на растерзанную разбойниками Бентли, и Герда снова отправилась в путь. На прощание Маг так же дал ей свой старый клаксон и велел обязательно заехать к нему на обратном пути, чтобы показать, что же за Кай такой и почему он достоин, чтобы за ним вот так вот таскались на край света.

**История шестая. О добрых советах, полётах среди звёзд и старом сержанте**

Весь день Герда уговаривала свою верную Бентли ехать быстрее и убеждала, что она всё равно восхитительна, даже с чужими фарами и клаксоном, даже без прекрасных черных полированных крыльев, даже без оставленного в логове разбойников запасного колеса, которое те успели зачем-то сжечь, а потому не смогли вернуть даже по требованию Мага. Машина чихала мотором, плакала стеклоомывателями, но послушно ехала вперёд, понимая, что Герда никак не виновата в их злоключениях. А Кая автомобиль и раньше никогда не любил. 

Они ехали и ехали, и мир становился всё белее и льдистее, только огромные сияющие звёзды сияли над ними по ночам. Наконец вдалеке показалось какое-то случайное жилье, единственное на многие километры вокруг. Бентли остановилось у входа в дом, а Герда так устала, что у нее не было сил даже вылезти из автомобиля и подняться на крыльцо, чтобы постучать в дверь. 

Так они и стояли перед домом, а снег медленно падал с высоты, тая на капоте и засыпая все остальные холодные части машины. Герда уснула, даже не стянув с носа очки, а Бентли отдыхала, стараясь как можно больше набраться сил.  
Наутро дверь домика распахнулась, и на порог радостно выбежал низенький бородатый человечек, чья лысина была прикрыта лохматой ушанкой.

— У меня гости! — воскликнул он радушно, и стал скорее будить Герду, и приглашать её в дом выпить горячего кофе и отведать самых мягких на свете пирожков. Заодно он нашёл огромное прорезиненное полотнище и замотал им нос Бентли – там, где раньше были крылья, похищенные разбойниками. Теперь можно было хлопать полотнищем на ветру и представлять, что это и в самом деле крылья. Бентли скривилась, но оценила заботу. Впрочем, чем дальше она стояла у этого домика, тем больше ей нравилась эта идея.

Сытая, выспавшаяся и согревшаяся Герда была готова мчаться дальше, но смешной человечек не пустил её, сказав, что именно сегодня ночью ожидается страшная снежная буря. После таких стихийных бедствий обычно наступает тишь и благодать, так что надо загнать Бентли в сарай, переждать бурю, а утром спокойно отправляться дальше в путь. Предложение звучало разумно, и Герда согласилась.

Весь вечер человечек развлекал Герду разговорами, а когда часы у печки пробили полночь, он сказал:

— Буря начнётся через два часа. Не могла бы ты до этого момента покатать меня на своей машине? Здесь так редко появляется хоть какой-то транспорт!

Герда согласилась, и вскоре они уже мчались на Бентли по бескрайнему простору. То тут, то там полыхали звёзды и переливалось северное сияние, а иногда даже казалось, что они не едут по снегу, а летят по огромному чёрному небу от одной звезды к другой. И это было так красиво, что на мгновение они даже забыли, как дышать, засмотревшись на эту красоту. 

— Я помню о тебе, — шептала Герда беззвучно. – Я помню о тебе даже среди звёзд, Кай!

Они успели вернуться в домик и загнать Бентли в сарай ровно за минуту до того, как началась снежная буря. Она грохотала всю ночь, выла и кидала снегом в маленькие окошки, так что смешной человечек в страхе зажмуривал глаза, а Герда думала, что Снежная королева хочет показать ей всю свою мощь и напугать.

— Я приду за тобой, Кай, — снова шептала она. — Где бы ты ни был, я приду за тобой. Если мне придётся пройти Ад и Рай, посетить Солнце, Луну и Альфу Центавра – я найду тебя и спасу. Ты, главное, жди меня, пожалуйста.

С этими мыслями Герда заснула, а наутро вокруг домика смешного человечка расстилалась ещё более безжизненная, чем вчера, снежная пустыня. Снег искрился и переливался в едва заметных лучах солнца, и хозяин, провожая Герду, грустно сказал:

— Вы уедете и даже не вспомните обо мне потом, когда найдёте своего Кая. А, может быть, и вам было бы лучше без него – и ему без вас. Поверьте, я знаю, о чём говорю. Я был в подобной ситуации.

Герда упрямо тряхнула головой, и рыжие локоны выбились у неё из-под шапочки, а очки чуть съехали с носа, сверкнув на солнце.

— Конечно, я не предполагал, что вы меня услышите, — сказал он, грустно улыбаясь, а потом произнёс: — Если вы будете ехать строго на север, то через два дня пути достигнете домика, где живёт очень забавная парочка: старый сержант и его супруга. Они помогут вам дальнейшими рекомендациями, накормят и дадут приют на ночь. Вот, передайте ему в дар эту банку сгущёнки, старик будет гораздо добрее после такого подарка. Не обращайте внимания на некоторые странности этой семейки и помните, что у вас ровно одна пара сосков.

Герда не нашлась, что ответить на последнее замечание, а потому махнула на прощание рукой и, вскочив в Бентли, умчалась вперёд по снежной равнине. От сверкающего снега у неё слезились глаза даже сквозь чёрные очки, а Бентли хлопала прорезиненным полотнищем как настоящими крыльями.

Спустя два дня пути она, едва живая от усталости, оказалась у милого домика, где жил старый сержант со своей эксцентричной супругой. Поговаривали, что та умеет вызывать духов, но, конечно, это была неправда. В тех краях никаких духов вызывать не требовалось – скорее, нужно было найти тех, кто умеет защищать свой дом от их нежданных визитов.

— Я поехал бы с вами, деточка, — сказал сержант Шедвелл на прощанье, — чтобы помочь вам пройти сотни ледяных стражей Снежной королевы, но старуха моя меня не отпустит. Она вбила себе в голову, что я уже ни на что не гожусь, хотя когда-то от одного моего пальца рассыпались в прах империи. Кстати, напомните, сколько у вас сосков?

Памятуя о наставлениях смешного человечка, Герда честно ответила на вопрос, посетовала, что лишается поддержки такого ценного воина, а потом уже почти села в машину, но тут старый сержант вручил ей огромное духовое ружье, а его супруга – два термоса, с супом и кофе. Увидев такую щедрость, мистер Шедвелл добавил от себя целую флягу коньяку, после чего Герда наконец-то отбыла от их гостеприимного дома в сторону дворца Снежной королевы.

— Да будь там хоть огненное кольцо, хоть ледяной дождь, ему не остановить меня! — прошептала Герда отважно, и Бентли была с ней совершенно согласна.

**История седьмая. О Кае, вечности и фляжечке коньяку**

Покуда они мчались по снежной равнине, где снег уже не так искрился и переливался на солнце, а лежал угрюмой, почти непреодолимой пеленой, Бентли работала своей печкой на полную мощность: ей хотелось, чтобы Герда чувствовала всё тепло и поддержку, которую мог дать ей верный автомобиль. В салоне стало так жарко, что пришлось снять и тёплую шубку, и шапочку, и теплые ватные штаны, и даже свитер. 

Герда осталась в одном платье, под которым под резинку чулка была заткнута подаренная старым сержантом фляга с коньяком. И вдруг машина остановилась так резко, что Герда вывалилась из двери, не успев схватить ни одной тёплой вещи. Она хотела скорее броситься обратно в Бентли, но их окружили огромные страшные снеговые стражи, не пуская друг к другу, и вскоре Герда поняла, что если она хочешь найти Кая ей придётся идти дальше так, как есть. Бросив последний взгляд на верную Бентли, дверцы которой отчаянно хлопали и грозили оторваться от такого обращения с ними снеговых стражей, Герда отправилась в путь. 

Дрожа от холода, сдвинув на голову тёмные очки и пару раз приложившись к спасительной фляжке Шедвелла, Герда шла вперёд и вперёд. Иногда казалось, что сил совсем не осталось, тогда она вспоминала их город, любимые места прогулок, уток в парке, ресторанчики с воскресными завтраками. Вспоминала свои розы и всех тех, кого встретила по дороге, даже строгую даму со странным именем Михаил. Представляла, как они с Каем обязательно посетят всех, кто был на пути Герды к нему, и как все полюбят его и поймут, почему она была готова идти за ним не только на край света, но и в чертоги самой Снежной королевы. А потом, когда сил совсем не осталось и хотелось только сесть и молча заплакать, Герда вспомнила Бабушку.

— Ты ведь слышишь меня, правда? Слышишь и всегда слышала, я знаю. Ты просто не отвечаешь, но это неважно. Я дойду, я обещаю тебе. Не упаду. Не скачусь по этому страшному льду. Не разобью руки об этот ужасный снег. Не оставлю его там совсем одного. И мы вернёмся, правда?

В громком рёве слуг Снежной королевы, в завывании её вьюг и метелей Герде показалось, что она слышит тихое «Конечно», сказанное голосом Бабушки, и после этого её было уже не остановить.

Кай тем временем сидел у трона Снежной королевы и пытался сложить из льдинок слово, которое, как сказала Снежная королева, дав ему это задание, помогло бы ему увидеть всю суть происходящего. Честно сказать, Кай забыл, о чём шла речь, но надеялся, что всё сложится само собой. Иногда он думал, что это слово «Вечность», иногда – «Небеса», «Земля», а иногда даже «Армагеддон», но этот вариант ему совсем не нравился. 

Озорства ради он даже сумел сложить «розы» и «блинчики», но ничего не изменилось. Гордость не позволяла Каю спросить, какое же слово должно получиться, поэтому вся эта ситуация так бессовестно затянулась.  
Сейчас Снежной королевы не было, поэтому Кай мог делать со своими льдинками всё, что ему заблагорассудится, а потому он раскладывал их в порядке шумерской клинописи, о которой когда-то прочёл в своих умных книгах.

— Кай! – раздался от дверей огромного зала голос, который показался ему знакомым. Он поднял голову и увидел женщину, которая являлась ему в очень смелых снах: копна рыжих волос, почти полностью сорванное чёрное платье, фляжка за резинкой чулка. Разве что во сне она приходила на каблуках, и у нее было имя. Какое-то забавное, с буквой «р».

— Герда! — нет, определённо не то, хотя девушка на имя отозвалась с охотой, промчавшись через весь зал, упав перед ним на колени и радостно зарыдав, обнимая. Как положено, она приговаривала всякую милую ерунду, вроде: «Как долго я тебя искала», «Как же ты вырос», «Я боялась, что ты меня не узнаешь». Кай решил пока не говорить, что он не особо её узнал, тем более что во снах они всегда занимались совсем не рыданиями на полу.

— Что ты делаешь? — спросила Герда, увидев льдинки, и Кай послушно ответил.

— И ты совсем не помнишь этого слова? — снова спросила она, и в её глазах он прочёл решимость быть с ним здесь столько, сколько нужно, несмотря на то, что её буквально трясло от холода. Подумав, Кай отдал ей свою курточку и рукавицы.

— Ты можешь попытаться сделать из этого что-нибудь, — проговорил он, надеясь, что у неё получится хотя бы натолкнуть его на мысль.

Герда задумалась, а потом спросила, какие слова он уже пытался сложить – и очень смеялась, услышав про блинчики.

— Но вообще, конечно, странно, — сказала она, быстро двигая руками, складывая что-то. Потом взяла чашку, из которой Кай обычно пил горячий какао, чтобы согреться, высыпала туда оставшиеся льдинки, залила коньяком и отпила половину, отдав остальное Каю. Он сначала выпил, а потом скосил глаза туда, где искрилось слово, сложенное Гердой. «Любовь» — прочитал он и опешил от очевидности.

— Кроули, — прошептал Азирафель, уткнувшись лбом в плечо женщины из сна.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Кроули, посмотрев вверх буквально сквозь сводчатый потолок дворца Снежной королевы. Вот чёрт. Теперь ведь ещё отсюда надо было выбраться.

Адам входил в зал, с улыбкой глядя на этих двоих. Кроули вскочил на ноги, рывком дёрнув на себя ангела и попытавшись чуть отвести его себе за спину, но Азирафель встал с ним чётко на одну линию и не выпустил руки. Они стояли, очень серьёзно и решительно глядя перед собой, готовые к любым битвам. Даже к Самой Последней.

— Стакан и фляжка, серьезно? — Адам, казалось, весь прямо лучился сарказмом. — Ладно, проваливайте. Бентли ждёт на том же месте, я её немного подлатал. Проваливайте, я сказал.

Кроули не заставил просить себя еще и в третий раз, так что, вежливо кивнув на прощание, потащил Азирафеля к выходу из зала, а потом и из дворца. Во всех владениях Снежной королевы было тихо и пустынно, никаких снежных слуг и ледяных заносов, вьюги и метели тоже тихо сидели по домам.

Бентли встретила их, сверкая как новенькая.

— Я не справился бы без тебя, — прошептал Кроули тихонько, ласково проводя рукой по новым сияющим крыльям, и в ответ ему благодарно заурчал мотор.

Они сели в машину и отправились домой, причем ангел нерешительно взял демона за руку и сплёл его пальцы со своими. Так они и ехали всю дорогу. Лишь иногда выходя поприветствовать друзей, но и тогда не размыкали рук. 

Старый Шедвелл косился на них неодобрительно, но Азирафель достал откуда-то банку сгущёнки, которая смягчила сердце сержанта. Постепенно улыбка возвращалась на их лица, и смешной маленький человечек радостно приветствовал двоих радостных и держащих друг друга за руки ангела и демона. 

Такими их увидел Маг, к которому они, конечно же, заехали по дороге. Такими приветствовали их Принц и Принцесса, а Ворон с Вороной долго радостно каркали им вслед. Они помахали в окно машине стоящей на пороге своего дома строгой даме по имени Михаил, а потом, наконец, приехали в свой город.

— Сейчас мы сядем у меня, — сказал Азирафель, сияя глазами, — и ты расскажешь мне всё-всё-всё о своих путешествиях. А потом мы пойдём спать, — сказал он, и оставалось только гадать, что он имеет в виду.

— Да, ангел. Но сначала мы навестим Бабушку, — ответил Кроули, и Азирафель был с ним совершенно согласен.


End file.
